


You are wonderful

by immarbles



Category: Original work...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immarbles/pseuds/immarbles
Summary: Short works





	1. Start

never leaving

can be true here

in this time

dying or living

is the same

 

 

 


	2. One

There was a woman standing in the window  
She looked down upon us, but did not see our fright  
Held only her prudeness with her hands  
And her eyes screamed.

Helpforce did not exist where we lived  
So we dragged her down  
And ate her feelings  
Left did she? So I decided the body ours.

All sorrow but loneliness  
I still need death  
to breathe

Give me life  
me your life  
He your I need life.


	3. Two

leave  
Leave  
.pleasE

He I love you so much   
I can't do that

The struck strongness  
Weakens  
But why

Is it is it ov- ye -cras l-o yo--...


	4. Three

In my dreams  
I am free   
I can float And I am so pain  
So nice... 

Really, the truth for me  
Is I die but I want to  
show it to you  
So it can become real

I mean, this  
this   
I am so pain

In my dreams, this  
stays this, with and but this  
I am so pretty.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short story

Aahh Please


	6. Five

Only

For  
I ask

In it  
I drown

See it  
I want to

I caught  
I smiled for  
I found  
What if


	7. Six

Grow with it  
And be afraid to die  
Without it  
You are nothing

Without it  
Need it so much  
You die  
Without it

You  
become hate  
or run away for it

Turn into death  
Or life, do not  
Fear suffices for it to go on.

-

Where is the love  
in me now  
Where did you take it  
I am stuck in the movie

Leave me  


|  


|  
For

Where did I go  
in you now  
I thought I was love

But it is not like that  
I became fear  
From your eyes

-

I never came  
I am always still here  
I make a wall  
and become you

Soffft but I  
Want to I now  
Break I now  
Can't I, please

Please please please  


I 

  
I I I/


	8. Seven

1.  
So easy  
it would be if there were 

 

2.  
I found something on it,  
the floor, and it stared at me,  
and I thought it meant me,  
but it was just staring.

3.  
Just because

4.  
Sometimes he wondered  
Where he stood  
But he was always standing everywhere  
So he stopped thinking about it  
though it never left him.


	9. Eight

When I want to sleep in your bed  
And safely sleep  
So I can sleep  
Sleep for the first time  
And I don't feel scared  
With you

And I feel so safe when I sleep  
But I wake up  
But it's the same as falling asleep  
And I am sleeping again  
because it's so nice  
happens not so often alone  
but always together

So why leave  
without a fight  
sleeping beauty  
in your arms  
style

Hahaha


	10. Nine

Found me or me found

Now I have life

Nurtured 

Then disappeared

 

Who will find me

I'm still here...


End file.
